


Das XXIII. intergalaktische Volleyballturnier

by Squickqueen



Series: Team Schneckigel [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Humor, Silly, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotenks hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, am XXIII. intergalaktischen Volleyballturnier teilzunehmen und findet in Piccolo den perfekten unfreiwilligen Partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das XXIII. intergalaktische Volleyballturnier

Kamis Palast sonnte sich an diesem Morgen im Licht eines herrlichen Sonnenaufgangs. Schäfchenwolken trabten blökend über den Himmel, Vögelchen krakelten in den Kronen der Palmbäume und wurden in ihrem Krawall nur von den Bienchen übertroffen, die in den Blumenkelchen saßen und schmutzig summten.

Piccolo trat nach einer geruhsamen Nacht der Meditation hinaus auf das Plateau, mitten hinein in den morgendlichen Aufruhr. Zufrieden reckte er seine Nase in die Morgensonne und musste niesen, ehe er sich reckte und dann einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse nahm. Mmh, schwarz wie Teer und so kalt wie Freezers Herz! Genauso und nicht anders musste ein Kaffee am Morgen sein, um Herz und Lebensgeister so richtig auf Vordermann zu bringen. Alles andere war für Warmduscher und Schlappschwänze.

Ein weiterer Schluck aus der Tasse brachte Piccolo hinüber zu den Palmen. Die Kokosnüsse hingen groß und haarig über ihm im Geäst und würden wohl bald vom Wind heruntergeschüttelt werden. Piccolo machte sich nichts aus Kokossaft, aber Dende und Mr. Popo waren ganz verrückt nach dem Zeug.

Noch ein Schluck, noch ein paar Schritte, und Piccolo stand am Rande des Plateaus. Wie beiläufig blickte er nach unten, was die Welt an diesem herrlichen Morgen so trieb. Es gehörte zwar nicht mehr zu seinen Aufgaben, ein Auge auf die Welt zu haben, aber alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich, wie liebgewonnene Kleidungsstücke, eben nur sehr schwer ablegen.

Die Welt war überraschenderweise angenehm unaufgeregt an diesem Morgen, und so schlenderte Piccolo zurück in den Schatten der Palmen.

Hach, gesegnete Ruhe.

„PICCOLOOOOooooooo!“

Die Tasse fiel zu Boden und zersprang klirrend in tausend Scherben.

„Höllenspiralöööh ... Oh, Kami. Gotenks!“

Da stand die fusionierte Pest auch schon breitbeinig vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einem über 9.000 Watt starken Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Vegetas immer ähnlicher wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Piccolo!“, krähte Gotenks fröhlich und warf sich dem Namekianer kurzerhand an den Hals. Der ruderte hilflos mit den Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und seinen Stolz zu bewahren, aber ohne Erfolg. Was konnte er dieser energiegeladenen Dampfwalze schon entgegensetzen?

Piccolo setzte sich sehr unheldenhaft auf seinen Hosenboden, während ihm Gotenks wie eine schmiedeeiserne Kette der Verdammnis um den Hals hing und ihn anstrahlte.

„Was willst du hier?“, knurrte er und wunderte sich, als das Knurren kurzerhand überschnappte. War das körperlich überhaupt möglich? Er räusperte sich, bevor er den Schraubstock mit Namen »Gotenks’ Arme« von seinem Hals löste.

Der ließ sich durch die frostige Begrüßung kein bisschen aus der Ruhe bringen. Ganz im Gegenteil kehrte er den aufmerksamen Gentleman heraus und half dem Namekianer beim Aufstehen.

Teufel auch, dachte der sich, als er stand und sich die Hose mit übertrieben gewissenhaften Bewegungen abklopfte.

Der Knirps – ha, Knirps! – war mittlerweile nur mehr einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst, degenschlank und biegsam wie eine junge Birke. Darüber hinaus setzte das schwarze Tanktop seinen muskulösen Oberkörper ganz wunderbar in Szene und überließ nichts der Fantasie. Bestimmt war der Saiyajin auch in anderen Belangen gut bepackt.

Piccolo gab sich gedanklich eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Piccolo? Warum bist du noch nicht angezogen? Willst du etwa in diesem lila Strampler gehen? Das kannst du natürlich gerne tun. Oder willst du dich erst in Schale werfen? Schau mich nicht an, wie eine Schnecke, wenn’s donnert! Wir sind spät dran und dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.“

Gotenks schnappte sich kurzerhand Piccolos Hemdzipfel und zerrte den großen Namekianer hinter sich her.

„Moooment!"

Piccolo stemmte sich wie ein störrischer Esel gegen den Boden. Bevor er hier auch nur einen Schritt weitermachte, wollte er die Fakten auf dem Tisch haben. Pronto!

„Was hast du schon wieder vor? Ihr beide seid doch nicht einfach nur aus Spaß fusioniert!“

„Aber Piccolo!“, rief Gotenks ehrlich entrüstet aus. „Hast du denn deine SMS nicht gelesen?! Ich hab’s doch gewusst, wir hätten stattdessen eine »Was’n los App« Gruppe einrichten sollen!“

Ah ja, da war ja was. Piccolo erinnerte sich dunkel an das giftgrüne Smartphone, das ihm – wer war es gleich? – Gohan in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mit den Worten: „Damit wir dich _immer_ erreichen können!“

Pah! Als wenn er diesen technischen Firlefanz nötig hätte. Was glaubte dieses Volk von überdimensionalen Vielfraßen eigentlich, wozu die Antennen auf seinem Kopf gut waren? Gut, manchmal geriet er hier oben tatsächlich in ein Funkloch, aber das war noch lange kein Grund für ein Schmarrnphone.

Piccolo hatte denn auch bald das Smartphone kurzerhand _verloren_. Obwohl Dende und Mr. Popo darauf bestanden, es ständig wiederzufinden.

„Akku leer“, knurrte er Gotenks an und riss ihm den Hemdzipfel aus der Hand.

„Aber, aber, aber heute beginnt doch das große XXIII. intergalaktische Volleyballturnier! Und ich hab uns angemeldet. Schon vor Monaten!“

„WAS?!“

Gotenks wischte sich die feinen Spucketröpfchen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Piccolo.“

„Niemals! Intergalaktisches Volleyballturnier?! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!“

Gotenks zog eine beleidigte Schnute. Kurzerhand nahm er den Volleyball zur Hand (Wo, zum Teufel, hatte er den versteckt, fragte sich Piccolo) und brachte den Ball auf seinem Zeigefinger zum Rotieren. Immer schneller sauste der Ball um seine eigene Achse, bis sich kreischend und knisternd und mit viel Pauken und Trompeten ein Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum öffnete. Piccolo starrte noch darauf, da hüpfte Gotenks auch schon mitten hindurch. Den Namekianer hinter sich herzerrend, dem noch nicht einmal mehr Zeit blieb, zu protestieren.

Zurück blieb ein wunderschöner, stiller Morgen, mit zwitschernden Vögeln, dem Geruch von Kaffee und anderen schönen Dingen, die einen Morgen morgendlich werden lassen und gerade völlig irrelevant für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte sind.

*** 

„Erklär mir bitte noch einmal, was genau wir hier machen.“

Piccolo duckte sich, um von den pendelnden Tentakeln des Viehs vor ihm nicht erschlagen zu werden. Er und Gotenks standen in einer langen Schlange von Teilnehmern, die alle darauf warteten, in die heiligen Hallen des Intergalaktischen Volleyballplatzes eingelassen zu werden.

„Wir spielen Volleyball. Kein gewöhnliches, oh nein! Sondern das intergalaktische Volleyball. Aus dem ganzen Universum und allen Paralleluniversen versammeln sich die besten Volleyballspieler einmal alle 5.000 Jahre, um herauszufinden, wer der Beste der Besten ist.“

„Und was machen wir hier?“

„Nun, wir beide, mein lieber Piccolo, sind die besten Spieler, die die Erde zu bieten hat. Eigentlich hätten Mila und ihre Mädels antreten sollen, aber da war etwas mit einem gerissenen Schnürsenkel und »TSUTOMU!«, und deshalb konnten sie leider nicht kommen. Macht nichts, wir sind sowieso besser!“, brabbelte Gotenks munter vor sich hin.

Piccolo rollte mit den Augen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Volleyball mit Boo hierzu führen würde, hätte er es damals gleich gelassen.

Sie waren endlich an der Reihe. Die Frau (Piccolo nahm einfach mal an, dass der Haufen Haar und Federn ein weibliches Wesen war), würdigte die beiden Erdlinge keines Blickes.

„Namen?“

„Piccolo und Gotenks.”

„Herkunftsort?“

„Erde.“

In einer Schrift, die den Namekianer mehr an Fliegendreck erinnerte und die tausendmal aufregender war, als der monotone Singsang des Federballs, hielt sie alle Daten fest. Dann beförderte sie Karteikarten aus ihrem Fell und blätterte darin herum.

„Für die Dauer des Turniers wird die 30 Minuten Begrenzung der Fusion aufgehoben. Bei Verlassen des heiligen Volleyballbezirkes verfällt dies.“

Gotenks nickte eifrig und Piccolo machte sich eine mentale Notiz.

„Doping jedweder Art ist strengstens verboten und wird mit dem sofortigen Ausschluss bestraft. Für euer leibliches Wohl wird gesorgt. Entsprechende Informationen über eure Diäten sind bereits eingegangen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Gut.“

Sie zückte einen Stempel und stempelte Saiyajin und Namekianer ab.

„Gebäudekomplex blau-mit-gelben-Sternchen. Dritter Stock. Zimmernummer 42½ . Unterkunft für zwei, Bad inklusive. Bei Problemen einfach schreien. Trikots liegen bereit. Viel Erfolg, die Herren.“

 ***

Piccolo erblindete beinahe, als er die Trikots erblickte: Orange, mit aufgedrucktem, giftgrünem Schneckigel. Noch dazu waren die Shorts zu kurz, das Tank Top viel zu eng und was sollte das heißen, keine Schuhe?! Er war das letzte Mal barfuß gelaufen, als er aus dem Ei gekrochen war.

Außerdem kam er nicht umhin, auf das Doppelbett aufmerksam zu werden.

„Das war doch Absicht“, knurrte er Richtung Gotenks. Als Antwort segelte eine Pluderhose durch die Luft und blieb an seinen Ohren hängen. Als er das Kleidungsstück genervt herunterriss, erhaschte er gerade noch einen Blick auf Gotenks nacktes Hinterteil.

Das fing ja gut an!

„Komm schon, Piccolo. Zieh dich endlich um. Erst warm spielen und dann hinaus aufs Schlachtfeld!“

 ***

Der Volleyballplatz unterschied sich nicht sehr von denen auf der Erde. In der Mitte des rechteckigen Platzes war ein Netz gespannt, an dessen einen Seite der Schiedsrichter in einem Hochstuhl saß und das Spielfeld mit seinen Millionen Argusaugen überwachte. Der klare, ins Orange gehende Himmel war durchzogen mit Schwaden dunklen und hellen Rauches. Es war heiß und irgendwo hing eine Sonne. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, Piccolo konnte den Sonnenball nirgendwo entdecken. Rund um den Platz hatte sich Zuschauervolk versammelt, das sich in allen Sprachen des Universusm unterhielt. Piccolo meinte Namekianisch zu hören, Mandarinen, Rotwelsch, Elbisch, Klingonisch und Österreichisch.

Über riesige Leinwände war es auch den Zuschauern leicht möglich, das Spektakel auf dem Platz verfolgen, die weit entfernt saßen. Oder das Pech hatten, direkt hinter einer Säule zu sitzen. Oder einem Riesen.

Das alles nahm Piccolo innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags wahr, während er auf dem Platz stand und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Nicht etwa, weil der Sand zu heiß war, oh nein, sondern weil ihm das Gefühl des Sandes zwischen seinen Zehen einen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte, der ihm durch Krallen und Antennen ging. Probehalber bohrte er mit den Zehen im Sand herum und schüttelte sich vor Abscheu.

Gotenks hatte offensichtlich Spaß – die aufgekratzte Fusion baute gerade an seiner dritten Sandburg.

Auch gut, umso schneller sie hier verloren, desto schneller konnte er dieser furchtbaren Zwischenwelt mit ihrem furchtbaren Sand auf Wiedersehen sagen und in Kamis Palast zurückkehren, um wichtige Dinge zu tun!

Aber er hatte nicht mit Gotenks Ehrgeiz gerechnet, der nun um seine Sandburgen herumhopste und einen kreativen Anfeuerungsruf zum Besten gab: „Holahola, Schneckenpo! Wir sind die Größten, Besten und sexy sowieso!“

Piccolo starrte. Blinzelte. Und starrte weiter.

Gotenks sprang vor ihm auf und ab, ging in die Knie, warf die Arme hoch in die Luft, sprang in die Luft, wirbelte einmal um seine Achse und landete – rums! – sandstiebend auf dem Boden.

„Komm schon, Piccolo! Wir müssen das Publikum anheizen! Wer das Publikum auf seine Seite ziehen kann, hat schon fast gewonnen. Aber du musst mitmachen. Steh da nicht so rum wie angewachsen!“

„NIEMALS!“

Gotenks zog eine Schnute, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Augenblick zuckelten ihre Gegner aufs Spielfeld.

Es waren, ja, was waren das eigentlich für Gestalten? Roboter vielleicht? Ah, nein, Autos. Nein, doch Roboter? Gotenks kratzte sich verwirrt den Kopf und entschied, dass es besser war, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken und sich stattdessen in Pose zu werfen. Er ballte die Faust und, nun, warf sich in Pose.

„Macht euch bereit für euren schlimmsten Alptraum! Ich bin der Schrecken der den Sandplatz durchfegt, ich bin der Kratzer in deinem nagelneuen Porsche. Ich bin der Rost des Untergangs!“

Piccolo vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen.

„Team Autobot hat den Ball.“

Moment! Fing das Match schon an?

Piccolo nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. Ja, da lag der Ball, Zentimeter tief in den Sand vergraben und glühte vor sich hin!

Gotenks war ebenso überrascht wie er. Ihm stand der Mund sperrangelweit offen. Die Faust hielt er noch erhoben.

„Piccolo!“, krähte er. „Tu doch was!“

„Ich?! Wer steht denn da wie sein eigenes Standbild, anstatt zu tun, wofür wir hergekommen sind?!“ Er schloss den Mund abrupt, bevor Gotenks auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihm würde etwas an diesem vermaledeiten Volleyballturnier liegen.

Wieder kam der Ball wie ein Komet über das Netz gefetzt. Piccolos Beinmuskeln spannten sich an, er ging in die Knie, um wie eine Feder nach vorne zu schnellen. Die Bewegung kam so natürlich, es war wohl am überraschtesten von allen. Lang machte er sich, reckte und streckte sich, da verloren seine Zehen den Halt im weichen Sand und er schlug, Antennen voran, Hintern in die Höh’, der Länge nach hin. Sand hustend stemmte sich Piccolo wieder hoch. Gotenks schimpfte, das konnte er ganz deutlich sehen, aber durch den Sand in seinen Ohren blieben ihm die Worte erspart.

Als der Ball seinen Scheitelpunkt erreichte und wieder begann, nach unten zu fallen, kam Piccolo auf die Füße. Gotenks, der offensichtlich noch immer schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, pritschte den Ball zurück in die Luft. Für einen Schmetterball würde es nicht reichen, aber Piccolo hebelte den Ball so geschickt über das Netz, dass die Robo-Autos keine Chance hatten.

Ha! Piccolo fühlte so etwas wie Befriedigung in sich aufsteigen. Endlich hatte er auch Zeit, sich den Sand aus den Ohren zu schütteln.

„Dummblöder Namekianer! Altersschwacher Schneckenblödian! Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein! Piccolo“, blökte er den Namekianer an, als er sah, wie dem der Sand zu den Ohren herauskam, „bist du blöd?! Warum benutzt du nicht deine Schlangenarmtaktik, wenn du den Ball annimmst, anstatt den Sand zu küssen?!“

Gotenks Tirade wurde sehr unsanft durch eine Kopfnuss unterbrochen.

„Pass bloß auf, du Würstchen!“

Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, Gotenks hatte nicht ganz unrecht. In den vielen Kämpfen der vergangenen Jahre war die eine oder andere Technik einfach nicht mehr zeitgemäß gewesen und in Vergessenheit geraten. Die Schlangenarmtechnik war da nur eine von vielen. Aber hier, hier würde sie ihm tatsächlich gute Dienste leisten.

„Konzentrier dich lieber“, wies er Gotenks an und rollte den Volleyball zwischen seinen Händen.

„Ist gut. Knall ihnen voll eine rein, Piccolo!“

Die Angabe saß, aber die Karrors waren nicht von gestern und nahmen an.

„Er kommt, er kommt“, kreischte Gotenks und hüpfte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn über das Spielfeld. Piccolo wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Hitze des Gefechts begann ihm in die Knochen zu fahren. Ihm kribbelten die Hände vor Aufregung.

„Achtung, Gotenks! Konzentration!“

Eine unglaubliche Veränderung ging mit dem Saiyajin vor sich. Er hielt inne, wurde todernst, seine ganze Gestalt spannte sich an. Und als der Schmetterball angeschossen kam, sprang er in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung nach vorn. Hoch wurde der Ball in die Luft katapultiert und als er wieder nach unten kam, stand Piccolo schon bereit.

„Vorlage!“

Er pritschte den Ball hoch und hoffte, dass Gotenks dort war, wo er ihn haben wollte.

„Tödlicher Schmetterball!“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verdunkelte Gotenks Körper die nicht vorhandene Sonne. Vor Piccolos Augen schien sich die Zeit wie einer von Vegetas Spandexanzügen in die Länge zu ziehen, als Gotenks in der Luft hing, die Hand zum Schlag erhoben, die Muskeln angespannt, auf dem Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Freude und Entschlossenheit, der Piccolo glatt warm ums Herz werden ließ. Tief unter Vernunft und stoischem Gleichmut begraben, regte sich das Eingeständnis, dass er selbst Freude an diesem Spiel zu haben begann. Ganz zu schweigen davon was der Anblick eines schwitzenden und keuchenden Gotenks mit seiner Libido anstellte.

Dann nahm die Zeit wieder Fahrt auf.

Gotenks Hand kam in Kontakt mit dem Ball. Die angestaute Kraft entlud sich in einer kleinen Miniexplosion an der Balloberfläche, die ihn mit ungeheurer Energie gen Boden schleuderte.

Die vierrädrigen Monsterautos mochten sich noch so recken, gegen Gotenks tödlichen Schmetterball war kein Kraut gewachsen. Zischend grub er sich in den Sand und schmolz ihn zu Glas.

„Ist es dafür nicht noch ein bisschen früh?“, knurrte ein atemloser Piccolo, als Gotenks krähend einen Siegestanz aufführte. „Noch haben wir nicht gewonnen!“

Aber der Knoten war geplatzt. Was die Androidbots auch versuchten, von Hummelattacken bis hin zu optimierten Schmetterbällen, sie konnten Saiyajin und Namekianer nichts mehr entgegenhalten und schlurften schlussendlich mit geplatzten Reifen geschlagen vom Platz.

„Hahaaaa! Gewonnen! Wir sind die Größten!“

Piccolo sah sich den krakeelenden Gotenks schweigend und mit verschränkten Armen einige Minuten lang an, wie dieser in seinem Siegestanz über den Platz sprang und zerrte ihn spätestens dann vom Platz, als er damit anfing, sein Hemd auszuziehen und Sand nach dem argusäugigen Schiedsrichter zu werfen.

 ***

Die Vorrundenkämpfe zogen sich den ganzen Tag hin, und die Tage waren lang in dieser seltsamen Zwischenwelt mit ihrer Hitze, dem orangen Licht und den Rauchschwaden, die überall herumwaberten. Zu Piccolos Überraschung schlug sich Team Schneckigel erstaunlich gut. So gut, dass sie tatsächlich in die nächste Runde aufstiegen.

Obwohl er bis zuletzt sein Gesicht als stoischer Sauertopf wahren konnte, der überhaupt keine Lust auf so etwas Albernes wie Volleyball hatte, konnte sich Piccolo der Stimmung auf dem Platz in Wahrheit immer weniger entziehen. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, wie er damals an der Weltmeisterschaft der waffenlosen Kampfkünste teilgenommen hatte, um Son Goku zu vernichten.

Er hatte Spaß daran, sich mit anderen zu messen und er hatte Spaß daran, zusammen mit Gotenks zu spielen. Nicht, dass er das jemals vor irgendjemandem zugegeben hätte. Ganz besonders nicht vor sich selbst.

Piccolo, der bis zum Kinn im heißen Badewasser lag, ein Handtuch auf dem Gesicht, seufzte wohlig. Bei Kamis vertrocknetem Gemüse, das war er seinem zerschundenen Körper wirklich schuldig!

Den ganzen lieben langen Tag im Sand herumzuspringen und sich gegen allerhand Gegner, die von 12-armigen Tintenfischen über schwarze Löcher bis hin zu halbnackten Muskelmännern reichten, die nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet waren und nichts, aber auch gar nichts der Fantasie überließen, forderte seinen Tribut. Nicht zu vergessen die raubeinigen Amazonen der Doppelpferdekopf-Galaxis, die Piccolo und Gotenks beinahe ungespitzt in den sandigen Boden gestampft hätten. Es war, und das musste Piccolo ihm neidlos zugestehen, Gotenks alleiniger Verdienst, dass sie aus diesem letzten Spiel des ersten Tages siegreich hervorgegangen waren. Als seine Kräfte nachgelassen hatten, war Gotenks noch immer herumgesprungen wie ein Gummiball unter Strom.

Ein überaus aufreizender Gummiball.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Piccolo die Chance sofort ergriffen und von dem Doppelbett Gebrauch gemacht, das groß und breit und einladend mitten im Schlafzimmer stand, aber so wie die Dinge standen war er zu erschöpft, um auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen. Ihm waren Gotenks aufmunternde Blicke natürlich nicht entgangen, die beständig zwischen ihm und dem Bett hin- und hergewandert waren wie die Blicke eines Hundes zwischen einer Wurst und seinem Herrchen. Piccolo lachte über den Vergleich und sank tiefer ins Wasser.

Seine empfindlichen Ohren zuckten und fingen das entfernte Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf Fliesen auf. Was zum ...?

„Bombe!“, schrie Gotenks, sprang hoch und zog die Beine an.

„NEIN!“

Es war zu spät. Mit einem lauten _Klatsch!_ landete die kugelige Fusion in der Badewanne. Wasser, Schaum und Namekianer wurden hoch in die Luft geschleudert, landeten auf den Fliesen und wurden glatt aus dem Bad gespült.

„Goteeeeeenks ...“

 ***

Nach Achtel- und Viertelfinale standen Saiyajin und Namekianer nun mehr im Halbfinale. Es war etwas kühler geworden unter dem orangenen Himmel, dafür kochte das Publikum förmlich über. Piccolo glaubte, die Vibrationen von den Tribünen über den Sand bis in seine empfindlichen Fußsohlen zu spüren.

Vielleicht war es auch Gotenks, der neben ihm auf- und abhüpfte.

„Nervös?“

„I wo! Ich hab’s dir schon mal gesagt, Piccolo, wir sind die Besten und Größten. Und sexy. Aber du willst mir ja nicht glauben.“

Gotenks schielte ihn von der Seite her an und erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf ein Lächeln, das sich klammheimlich von Piccolos Lippen davonstehlen wollte.

„Aha! Du hast also doch Spaß.“

Gotenks lachte, warf dem schmollenden Namekianer einen Arm um die Schulter und schmatzte ihm kurzerhand einen Kuss auf den kahlen Schädel.

„Hör auf mit dem Geschmuse. Für so etwas haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!“

Gotenks stieß ihn spielerisch mit dem Ellbogen an und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Du hast Recht. Das Turnier ist viel wichtiger. Ich schlage auch überhaupt nicht vor, uns nackt im Sand zu wälzen und uns hier auf dem Platz vor den Zuschauern heftig und hemmungslos zu lieben. Bitte, wofür hältst du mich?“, flötete Gotenks, zog Piccolo an der Antenne und stolzierte kokett nach vorne an das Netz.

Piccolos Libido öffnete träge ein Auge und hob witternd die Schnauze.

Von Piccolos wachsender Erregung bekamen die Zuschauer zu ihrem Glück überhaupt nichts mit. Sie waren stattdessen völlig gefangen von den rasanten und spannenden Spielen auf dem Platz und kannten in ihrer Begeisterung kaum ein Halten mehr. Gotenks albernen Anfeuerungstanz, den er noch immer vor jedem Spiel aufführte, hatte tatsächlich die Herzen und Tentakel der Zuschauer für sie gewonnen.

War es wirklich so überraschend, fragte sich Piccolo, während er und Gotenks sich ein forderndes Match gegen Edelsteinladies lieferten, das schon gut und gerne als Schlacht bezeichnet werden konnte. Jeder mit Augen im Kopf musste zugeben, dass es herrlich war mit anzusehen, wie Gotenks in diesem Spiel aufging, wie seine Muskeln unter der Haut arbeiteten, wie die kräftigen Beine immer wieder Halt im Sand fanden und ihn in die Luft katapultierten, dass Staub und Schweiß nur so flogen.

Piccolos Libido setzte sich auf, schüttelte sich einmal, gähnte zweimal und verwandelte sich schlagartig in einen lodernden Feuerball der Lust, dass der Namekianer glaubte, seine Ohren würden für alle gut sichtbar in Flammen stehen.

Oh, Kami! Warum hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen und war Gotenks hierher gefolgt? Er wusste doch, dass die Fusion für ihn wie eine Droge war, von der er nicht loskam. Normalerweise rettete ihn ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass Goten und Trunks immer seltener fusionierten, umso älter sie wurden. Und wenn sie doch einmal dazu gezwungen wurden, weil sich mal wieder ein Größenwahnsinniger einbildete, er könnte eine Erde voller Saiyajin erobern, dann kostete es Piccolo alle seine Willenskraft, sich den kichernden Gotenks nicht einfach unter den Arm zu klemmen und in die Wildnis zu schleppen, um dort ... Dinge zu tun.

Es half nicht, dass Gotenks stets eine sehr eindeutige Körpersprache an den Tag legte, wenn sie denn einmal aufeinandertrafen, und sie die 30 Minuten Regel nicht voreinander rettete. Er hätte sich genauso gut „Nimm mich!“ auf die Stirn schreiben können. Aber so weit wie damals in den Kaninchenhainen von Hasenhausen war es nicht mehr gekommen. Ein gieriger Kuss zwischen Tür und Angel, ein kurzer Griff unters Hemd oder in die Hose, mehr war ihnen nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen.

Und das war gut so!

Wie sah das denn aus, wenn der stoische, kühle Piccolo, den nie etwas aus der Fassung bringen konnte und der sowieso und überhaupt mit so etwas wie Liebe und Sex nichts anzufangen wusste, hinter dem Hintern einer übergeschnappten Fusion herhechelte? Goku und Vegeta, ganz besonders Vegeta, würden ihm die Antennen lang ziehen, wenn sie wüss ...

„Piccolo, pass auf!“

Der Ball traf den Namekianer mitten ins Gesicht. Er sah Sternchen und kippte hintenüber.

 ***

Er kam wieder zu sich. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, er würde im Doppelbett liegen, damit sich die Geschichte auch ohne Probleme in die richtige Richtung bewegen konnte. Schon erwartete er, einen willigen Gotenks neben sich zu haben, aber weder das eine noch das andere war der Fall. Die Geschichte wollte offensichtlich nicht den einfachen Weg einschlagen.

Stöhnend setzte sich Piccolo auf und hielt sich den Kopf, bevor er die darum herumflatternden Kamis verscheuchte. Er war noch immer auf dem Spielfeld. Es war noch immer furchtbar heiß, aber zumindest hatte seine lodernde Lust eine kalte Dusche bekommen und sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz verzogen.

Er fragte sich noch, was denn eigentlich passiert war, da erblickte er Gotenks. Der Saiyajin war in ein heftiges Gespräch mit dem argusäugigen Schiedsrichter verwickelt. Jetzt warf er frustriert die Arme in die Höhe und kam zurückgestapft.

„Frechheit!“, schimpfte er und ließ sich neben Piccolo auf den Knien nieder.

„Sanitäter gibt’s hier keine. Meine Güte, Piccolo, dein Gesicht sieht aus, als hätte dich jemand getreten! Wenn du nicht weiterspielen kannst, dann ist’s aus für uns.“

„Mmmmppftbbhrr“, murmelte Piccolo und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. Teufel, war die etwa gebrochen? Was war überhaupt passiert?

„Was passiert ist? Du hast an irgendwelchen Firlefanz gedacht und warst überhaupt nicht bei der Sache!“ Gotenks klang nur ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll. Der Schrecken über Piccolos Bewusstlosigkeit stand ihm noch immer deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„War dann wohl mein eigener Fehler. Komm, hilf mir auf.“

„Nein, nein! Du kannst doch durch diese zerdellte Nase nicht atmen! Wie willst du da spielen? Piccolo, du stehst ganz schief.“

„Jetzt halt doch mal die Luft an. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Das bissen eingedellte Nase, ha, da lach ich drüber! Oh, Kami, wer hat das Karussell bestellt?“ Er stützte sich schwer auf Gotenks Schulter.

„Sollen wir nicht lieber doch das Handtuch werfen?“

„Unsinn! Was ist denn aus, »Wir sind die Besten und sexy sowieso«, geworden?“

Gotenks blickte Piccolo kritisch an. Dann nickte er.

„Na gut. Knall ihnen einen rein, Piccolo!“

Trotz Piccolos heldenhafter Worte gelange es Team Schneckigel nicht mehr, das Spiel an sich zu reißen. Sie hielten sich tapfer, mussten aber schließlich geschlagen vom Platz ziehen.

Der laute Jubel und die Standing Ovations des Publikums waren Zeichen genug dafür, wie sich die beiden Erdlinge in die Herzen der Zuschauer gespielt hatten. Nur allein für den Sieg reichte es nicht.

 ***

Piccolo stand in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer und schüttelte die Trikots aus. Nachdem er ein Bad genommen und sich Sand und Blut abgewaschen hatte, fühlte er sich wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt. Die magische Bohne, die ihm Gotenks auf einem Tellerchen mit Blütenblättern kredenzt hatte, war daran womöglich auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Schweigend legte der Namekianer die Trikots zusammen. Sie würden die einzige Erinnerung an das Intergalaktische Volleyballturnier sein. Ein wenig tat es ihm leid, dass es schon vorbei war. Trotz allem, es hatte Spaß gemacht.

„Wollen wir uns das Finale ansehen?“

„Finale? Ich weiß nicht. Wozu?“

Die Türe zum Badezimmer öffnete sich und entließ einen blitzblanken Gotenks. Allein der geschickt drapierte Wasserdampf versagte den namekianischen Äuglein einen allzu genauen Blick auf die paradiesischen Formen. Gotenks hielt mit einem diebischen Grinsen inne, seine Haare zu frottieren.

„Ich warne dich, Gotenks!“

Schon schnalzte das Handtuch durch die Luft und hätte den Namekianer zielsicher am empfindlichen Hinterteil getroffen, wäre dieser nicht kurzerhand aufs Bett gesprungen. Gotenks lachte. Fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend stolzierte er durch das Zimmer hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Er ließ sich dabei alle Zeit der Welt, wiegte kokettierend die Hüften, reckte und streckte sich, dass die Gelenke knackten und die Muskeln deutlich unter der Haut spielten. Währenddessen verflüchtigte sich der Wasserdampf so schnell, wie Piccolos Selbstbeherrschung.

Immer noch in aller Seelenruhe vor sich hinpfeifend, beugte sich der Saiyajin vornüber, um in der hintersten, untersten Schublade des Schranks nach seinen Kleidern zu kramen.

Hinter ihm quiekte etwas.

„Sag mal, Piccolo. Auch wenn es nichts mehr am Ergebnis ändert, aber was war heute eigentlich los mit dir? Du warst auf einmal wie weggetreten.“

„Dein Hintern lenkt mich ab ... hat mich abgelenkt!“

Gotenks richtete sich wieder auf, ohne die Kleidung, nach der er gesucht hatte, gefunden zu haben. Wahrscheinlich gab es überhaupt keine Kleidung, dämmerte es Piccolo, bevor es zappenduster wurde im namekianischen Hirn, denn Gotenks drehte sich um und grinste unverschämt.

„Oho?“

Mit einem Satz sprang Piccolo vom Bett und auf Gotenks zu, um sich den Saiyajin kurzerhand über die Schulter zu werfen.

„Oho!“, schnurrte der und warf sich kurzerhand in die Pose »Jungfrau in Nöten«. Inklusive dramatisch verrenkter Hand an der Stirn.

„Zu Hülf! Man errette mich vor dieser wilden Bestie!“

Das Doppelbett war ziemlich enttäuscht, als die wilde Bestie mit der Jungfrau in Nöten kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer stürmte, um sie wer weiß wo zu vernaschen.

Auch gut! Sollten sie sich doch einen Bandscheibenvorfall holen! Oder blaue Flecken! Oder sich gleich den Hals brechen, anstatt sich dem anderen in einem flauschig weichen Bett hinzugeben, so wie sich das gehörte!

 ***

Piccolo war mit seiner irr kichernden Beute aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich wollte. _Schattige Wälder, taufrische Wiesen, kühles Wasser_ , diktierten ihm seine Instinkte.

 _Bloß nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Sand, heiß! Flauschiges, weiches Bett_ , flüsterte sein Verstand, allerdings sehr leise, weil sein Gesicht Gotenks Hinterteil so nahe war, er hätte nur den Kopf zu drehen brauchen, um hineinzubeißen.

Außerdem war die gierige Fusion längst dazu übergegangen, seinen Hintern mit den Händen zu bearbeiten.

Da konnte sich doch niemand bei konzentrieren!

Keuchend blieb Piccolo stehen und blickte sich gehetzt wie ein Gejagter um. Wenn er noch länger hier herumrannte, würde er früher oder später auf andere Geschöpfe treffen und in arge Erklärungsnot geraten, warum er denn einen kichernden, nackten Saiyajin spazieren trug. Zum Glück schien jegliches lebendes Wesen dem Finale beizuwohnen, denn die Gänge waren gähnend leer. Nun wollte der Namekianer sein Glück nicht herausfordern. Kurzentschlossen trat er die nächstbeste Türe auf.

Und trat verblüfft zurück, als ihm ein Schwall kühler Luft entgegenschlug.

„Picci-poo! Hast du etwa den Kühlschrank gefunden?“

Es war kein Kühlschrank, es war ein hübsches kleines Büro, mit Tisch, Stuhl, einer unbequem aussehenden Liege, Aktenschränke voller Ordner, einem Aquarium und Büropflanzen.

Und einer auf vollen Touren laufenden Klimaanlage.

Es gab sicher romantischere Orte, aber Piccolo wollte und konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und wurde mit einem Fingerschnippen wohlweislich verriegelt, bevor er Gotenks mit Schwung von der Schulter auf den Tisch hievte und sich wenig darum kümmerte, dass der Tisch nun nicht gerade leer war. Gotenks gluckste, gab dem Bildschirm einen Stoß, dass der scheppernd zu Boden fiel und schickte ihm mit einer weiteren Armbewegung Papierbögen, Stifte und die Tastatur hinterher, ohne Piccolo dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, der ihm so nah war, er konnte seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren.

Erwartungsvoll öffnete er den Mund und leckte sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Der Anblick fuhr Piccolo ohne Umwege direkt in den Schritt.

_Oh, dieser freche, kleine Bastard!_

Piccolos Krallen vergruben sich in den noch immer feuchten Haaren des Saiyajin, bogen dessen Kopf zurück und nahm, endlich, dessen Mund und Lippen in Besitz. Teufel auch, wie hatte er sich danach gesehnt!

Gotenks lehnte sich in den Kuss, öffnete sich Piccolo so bereitwillig wie die Schatzhöhle dem Alibaba. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umarmten sich innig wie zwei gute alte Freunde, die sich seit Jahren das erste Mal wieder trafen.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, keuchend und schnaufend, nur um wieder vom köstlichen Mund des anderen Besitz zu ergreifen. Tief hinten in Gotenks Kehle machte sich ein hungriges Knurren breit.

„Versprich mir, dass wir das wieder öfter machen, wenn wir zurück sind“, keuchte Gotenks mit erhitztem Gesicht. Piccolo wischte ihm mit dem Daumen einen Spuckefaden aus dem Mundwinkel, grinste schief und bedeckte Gotenks’ Lippen mit weiteren Küssen. Dazwischen murmelte er: „Damit mir deine Väter die Antennen langziehen?“

Gotenks schürzte die Lippen und stützte sich auf eine Hand ab. Mit der anderen zupfte er zunächst in einer Art und Weise an Piccolos Hose herum, als wüsste er nicht, was er mit dem Stück Stoff anfangen sollte, bevor sich sein Mund zu einem diebischen Grinsen verzog und er Piccolo ungeniert zwischen die Beine griff.

„Ich werde dich natürlich beschützen, mein großer, grüner Freund“, gurrte er. Dem großen, grünen Freund gefiel der Gedanke ganz offensichtlich ausgesprochen gut. Und die Streicheleinheiten noch viel mehr. Piccolo zog sich kurzerhand das Hemd über den Kopf und entledigte sich mit einem Fingerschnippen seiner Hose. Beide Kleidungsstücke fanden, wie durch Zauberhand, ihr Ende an einer Büropflanze.

„Hoho, Picci-Poo!“, krächzte Gotenks, dem die Lust schier den Atem verschlug, als die eindrucksvolle Gestalt Piccolos da so über ihm aufragte, nackt, nun, so nackt wie er damals aus dem Ei gekrochen war.

Das angenehm schwere Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen verstärkte sich, und nur mit aller Willensanstrengung gelang es ihm, nicht sofort zu kommen, als der Namekianer mit kräftigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihre Glieder aneinander rieb. Ihm entkam ein kehliges Stöhnen. Seine Hand schloss sich der Piccolos an, ihrem Rhythmus, ihrer Kraft, seine andere Hand ruhte in Piccolos Nacken, streichelte dessen spitze Ohren entlang und drängte ihn in einen weiteren, tiefen Kuss. Keinem von beiden konnte es offensichtlich schnell genug gehen. Das Zimmer war angefüllt mit kaum unterdrücktem Keuchen und Stöhnen. Ein Beben ging durch Gotenks Körper, als Piccolo das Gesicht an seinen Hals drückte und dann begann, an seiner Kehle zu knabbern.

„Oh ... oh ... wa-warte Picci-poo!“

„Du sollst mich nicht immer Picci-p ...“

Gotenks brachte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen und befreite sich dann aus dem festen Griff. Piccolo grollte enttäuscht. War das wieder einer von Gotenks Scherzen? Ihn hier aufheizen und dann stehen lassen?

Aber der Saiyajin hatte ganz anderes im Sinn. Suchend griff er hinter sich, tastete über die Tischkante und öffnete schließlich die oberste Schublade. Eine von Piccolos Antennen zuckte, als er sah, was Gotenks aus der Schublade zutage förderte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst. Wer, zum Teufel, hat denn Gleitgel in der Schreibtischschublade, und woher, zum Teufel, weißt du davon?“

„Mach dir darüber einfach keine Gedanken, mein großer, grüner Freund“, schmunzelte Gotenks, der eine gehörige Portion Gleitgel auf seiner Hand verteilte. Dann zog er die Beine an, stützte sich auf der Hand ab und begann mit der anderen, das Gleitgel großzügig in und um den Anus zu verteilen. Ohne Piccolo dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, dem der Hals mit einem Mal staubtrocken wurde.

„Warte, lass mich“, krächzte er, nahm Gotenks die Tube aus der Hand, hob den Saiyajin mit Leichtigkeit vom Tisch und drehte ihn herum.

Gotenks fühlte sich nach vorn auf den Tisch gedrückt, der warm und schmierig vor Schweiß war. Vor lauter Vorfreude zitterten ihm die Knie, und artig hob er seinen Hintern an, als Piccolos glitschige Finger mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen in ihn drangen. Gotenks stöhnte behaglich unter Piccolos kundigen Händen, warf immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter nach seinem Geliebten und stieß auffordernd gegen die Finger.

Piccolo fürchtete, allein vom Zusehen zu kommen. Seine Antennen standen mittlerweile ganz bestimmt in Flammen, und wenn er nicht Acht gab, würde gleich ein Äderchen in seiner Nase platzen und er an einem Blutsturz elendig zugrunde gehen!

Nichts von alledem passiert, auch dann nicht, als er die Finger tiefer schob und dem keuchenden Saiyajin einen Lustschrei entlockte.

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Mit gespreizten Beinen nackt auf dem Schreibtisch irgendeines unbekannten Aliens zu liegen und es ordentlich besorgt zu bekommen?“

Gotenks Körper streckte sich, mit fahrigen Bewegungen suchten seine Hände Halt auf der glatten Tischplatte. Sein Atem kam in abgehakten Stößen, durchzogen von tiefem Stöhnen.

„Na-natürlich ... ha ... was für eine blöde Frage!“ Seine Hände fanden endlich Halt und er stemmte sich in die Höhe. Halb drehte er sich zu dem Namekianer um und suchte mit Mund und Zunge nach dessen Lippen. Piccolo nahm sie nur allzu gerne in Empfang. Mit der freien Hand umfing er Gotenks Brust und kniff ihm in die Brustwarze.

„Picci-Poo, hör ... oooh ... hör auf rumzualbern und steck ihn endlich rein.“

„Du gieriger, kleiner Bastard!“

Gotenks kicherte und liebkoste sein eigenes Glied mit der Hand. Bei der Vorstellung, was ihm gleich für Wonnen ins Haus standen, leckte er sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

Piccolo schnaubte, zog seine Finger zurück, packte den Saiyajin recht unsanft um die Hüfte und drehte ihn herum. Ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, drückte er ihm die Beine auseinander und drang in ihn ein.

„Ich soll also aufhören, rumzualbern?“, grollte Piccolo tief in seiner Brust und bewies eindrucksvoll, warum die Menschen einst vor Furcht vor ihm gezittert hatten.

Gotenks hätte ihm ja zu gerne eine schnippische Antwort gegeben, aber alles, zu was sein von Lust umnebeltes Hirn noch imstande war, war zustimmendes Stöhnen. Die Beine links und rechts über Piccolos Arme geworfen, saß und lag er halb auf dem Tisch, die Hände in Piccolos Schultern vergraben und stemmte sich dem Namekianer entgegen, der sich, langsam erst, damit er den anderen nicht verletzte, dann mit zunehmend rascheren Stößen, Zugang verschaffte.

„Gefällt dir das besser?“

„Mmmhhh ...“

Bald war nichts mehr mit sinnreichen Worten, als sich beide ganz der Lust hingaben, dass der Tisch bis in seine letzten Verleimungen erschüttert wurde. Aber wer kümmerte sich schon um ein quietschendes Möbelstück, wenn man stattdessen einen keuchenden Geliebten in den Armen hielt, der einem mit seinem ganzen Körper zu verstehen gab, wie sehr er es genoss?

Ganz genau, Piccolo kümmerte sich einen Dreck um den quietschenden Tisch.

Seine Stöße nahmen an Kraft zu. Er drang in den Saiyajin ein, glitt wieder aus ihm heraus und stieß wiederum zu, während Gotenks halb und halb auf dem Tisch lag und sein eigenes Glied mit kräftigen Handbewegungen bearbeitete.

Von beiden völlig unbemerkt begann die Luft plötzlich zu knistern. Sie waren zu beschäftig, gemeinsam auf einer Welle der Leidenschaft zu surfen, die sie immer weiter hinaufführte zum Gipfel des Glücks, um sich groß um den Wirbel knisternder Energie zu kümmern, der sich über ihnen bildete und um sich selbst zu rotieren begann.

Piccolo spürte, wie sich Gotenks’ Körper jäh zusammenzog, um dann mit einem zufriedenen und äußerst befriedigenden Aufschrei zu kommen. Es genügte, um Piccolo ebenfalls über die Kante zu schicken.

Im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum tat sich kreischend ein Riss auf, als der Orgasmus die beiden Liebenden erfasste und sie kurzerhand aus diesem Universum hinüber in ihr eigenes katapultierte.

 ***

Sie landeten sehr dramatisch und einigermaßen benebelt in einem der Blumenbeete von Kamis Palast. Nun, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Es hätte taghell sein können, Familie Son und Familie Briefs hätten sich zu einem Kaffeekränzchen treffen können, stattdessen herrschte eine tiefschwarze Neumondnacht, in der nur die Sterne ihr feenhaftes Licht spendeten. Von Mr. Popo oder Dende war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen.

Piccolo setzte sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf. So ganz abgeklungen war der leidenschaftliche Ritt noch nicht. Seine Hände zitterten, seine Antennen juckten und darüber hinaus drückte seine Blase. Außerdem war er genau auf der einzigen Distel in Mr. Popos Garten gelandet!

„Ich hab’ Hunger“, bekundete Gotenks neben ihm, die Haare voller Blumenerde und Blüten.

„Und mein Hintern ist ganz wund. Picci-Poo, du alter Gauner, das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen!“

Er setzte sich dem Namekianer kurzerhand in den Schoß und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Piccolo gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern klaubte Erde und Blüten aus Gotenks Haaren. Der räusperte sich.

„Ich habe nicht mehr ganz 30 Minuten. Was stellen wir nur mit dieser kurzen Zeit an?“

„Du bist wirklich unersättlich!“

Im Licht der Sterne verzog sich Piccolos Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. Seine Eckzähne blitzten auf und er zog den Saiyajin in einen innigen Kuss, ehe sie gemeinsam zurück in das Blumenbeet fielen, dass die Blüten nur so in die Luft geschleudert wurden.

 

ENDE


End file.
